Heart Clock
by ashadeyfigure
Summary: After Queen Arthur Kirkland "saves" his life, Alfred F. Jones is forced into the Spades Palace. As Alfred and Arthur grow close, Alfred realizes him and his "immortality" are being used by Arthur to get revenge on the world for the First Full Suite War
1. Prologue I : Tea with Arthur Kirkland

_**Chapter one: Tea with Arthur Kirkland**_

"You must choose another! What part of 'noble' do you not understand, dear sir?" Yao asked. Queen Arthur turned to stare at the jack with an annoyed stare. "I choose him because he seems most…interesting from all I've seen. I've seen him _plenty_ of times. He is not of noble birth, I understand that, but I am the queen, am I not?" Arthur asked Yao. Yao hesitated and bit his lip. "You feel he can do this, and _**if**_ he succeeds, he shall stay in the palace…" "And continue learning the history of Spades Royalty." Arthur finished for the angered jack. "I don't trust him, Arthur. You haven't talked to him and yet you claim you have strong feelings for him. Get to know him, Arthur!" Yao prompted. "I've talk to him…once!" Arthur prompted. "Yeah, back when you were _thirteen!_" Yao snapped. Arthur raised an impatient hand at Yao and looked away. "I've made up my mind. I'm choosing this man and you can't do anything to change my mind." Arthur then promptly turned on his heel before Yao could come up with anything else to argue about. Yao then let out a defeated sigh as Arthur escaped to his chamber. "What was his name again? Allen Joseph?" Yao shook his head. That wasn't his name! "No, no, his name is Alfred F. Jones…yes that is it." Yao then let out a loud annoyed sigh. "I _really_ hope you know what you are doing, Arthur."

Alfred's daily routine was simple. Get up, survive, and go back to bed. He would make breakfast, go out for entertainment, work, and finally go to the tea shop. It was called Spades' Royal since Queen Arthur loved the tea there best. Alfred has seen the queen plenty of times. He would nod at Alfred and take a sip of tea. It then became part of his routine to see the queen. It was just small nods of acknowledgment which the queen rarely gave to anyone. Today was normal. He made breakfast, went out for entertainment, work, and then headed over to the tea shop. But the normal became abnormal quickly. The queen walked in as normal. Everyone stood to bow and then they sat back down. Alfred was just sipping tea and watching the day go by through the window and he didn't notice the chair across from him was occupied. It took the clearing of a throat to have Alfred snap back into reality. He gently set the tea cup down and looked up into curious emerald eyes. "Your majesty! I'm honored to sip tea with you!" Alfred didn't mean to sound flustered or even nervous. A hero never gets nervous! He always helps out those in need and doesn't show any signs of fatigue.

The queen put on a friendly smile. "Good afternoon, sir." Arthur told Mr. I'm-Always-the-Hero. "And call me Arthur. No need to be formal." Arthur said. "So what is your name?" He asked. "Alfred F. Jones, sir." Alfred responded quickly. "So, I heard that you are going to be 25 soon…so uh…" Alfred noticed the queen blush. Alfred's mind went to work. Was…was he spying on him? No, rephrase, was he _stalking him_? "That would be correct, your majesty." Alfred said with a hint of suspicion. Arthur's eyes showed how nervous he really was. Alfred was told by his twin brother, Matthew, that eyes were windows to the soul. Alfred, with no particular expression, said that isn't true.

Alfred noticed something was different about his eyes when he turned eleven. He remembered when he was completely excited to get his first pairs of glasses with Matthew. He remember Matthew's smiling face, how even his eyes smiled and twinkled with glee. It wasn't until Alfred turned fourteen he finally looked at, and reviewed, his own reflection in a mirror to see no emotions in his eyes at all.

"_Maybe it is a phase of your life, Al. Maybe you're so blind; your eyes can't even show emotion without glasses!" Matthew said trying to cheer up his twin. Alfred frowned but his eyes didn't return the frown. They were as blank as a dead man's. "I don't think so, Mattie. Ever since I got these, I still don't even see a spark of light.. I looked into the mirror to see only myself with blank expressionless eyes! It's like I show emotion in my words, but my eyes can't tell the real story behind my smile." Alfred told Matthew with sorrow trained into his words. "Come on, Al, don't think like that! Your words always tell the truth…most of the time." Matthew playfully narrowed his eyes. Alfred gave such a laugh that he was sure his eyes smiled back at Matthew. "Are they smiling?" Alfred asked. Matthew gave a forced smile but his eyes cried on the inside._

The memory made Alfred space out…he then found himself staring off into space, but not out the window, but at Arthur's now offended face. "Um, sir, you know it is not very gentlemen like to stare at another person." Arthur deadpanned. His eyes, however, were full of daggers that mocked Alfred. "My apologizes, sir. I…I blanked out. I remembered a painful memory." Alfred said. Sorrow, he put sorrow into the words. His eyes were still as blank as No Man's Land.

Arthur gave a small sigh and took mental notes. Alfred had a small frown and not as much as a twinkle in his eyes. His expression wasn't dark and devious, the fact nothing twinkled in his eyes was enough to give Arthur the creeps. What does that mean? He couldn't really think at the moment.

"So, your majesty, why have you come? Is there something that needs to be discussed?" Alfred suddenly asked Arthur. Arthur looked up. "I've got something to say to you, _tomorrow_" Arthur added emphasis on the word "tomorrow." "What do you mean, tomorrow? Why not right now?" Alfred asked. "You're seriously challenging my word, Mr. Jones? Only a bloody git would dare challenge my word. I can tear you pieces before you can scream 'I'm the hero!' So I suggest you shut up, meet me here tomorrow, and not ask questions, but to listen and not be an ignorant prick!" He growled. Alfred arranged his face so he would look like he wasn't fazed by his threat at all. "Arthur, it is stupid to not say anything now! I'm right here and I don't have other things to do." Arthur banged on the table. "I've had it, wanker! I told you to wait, and you shall!" His bushy brows furrowed almost together. His emerald eyes showed he wouldn't back down. The silence between the two tensed. It felt like a hundred years to Alfred and he let out a defeated grunt since he knew his eyes weren't showing his defeat. "Fine, have it your way _your majesty._" He realized how much bitterness he threw into his words. "As it should be, Mr. Jones. If you wish to keep your sorry ass here, I suggest you come back and _don't ask questions_."

With that sour note still in the air, Arthur stood and walked out of tea shop and a frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "He's clever, but as stupid as a Frog. He'll be perfect…and what the hell is up with his eyes?" Arthur asked himself. Never has he seen anything such an expressionless pair of eyes in such an emotion-full man. He could easily hide fears just like that since his eyes never tell a different story behind his facial expressions! Arthur smiled at his brilliance. He knew this would work, he knew it had to work.

Inside the tea shop, Alfred blinked a few times while staring at the spot where Arthur sat. What was with that guy? This guy was his queen? He couldn't believe how defensive and how emotionally unstable he was. Alfred picked up the tea cup and took a sip. He then left the tea cup rest on his lower lip. "The only flaw in this fine country is the man that runs it." Alfred whispered into the small cup.

**A/N: **

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm not the best and I learn as I go. I love reviews so please don't hesitate to leave one and suggest changes! Now the prologues and first few official chapters will be slow, but don't worry, it'll come up into something better! Now onto the long explanation for all of these changes: **

**Phew, I don't know how many times I've had to redo my plans on Heart Clock but the major ones are the chapter names changes and summary changes. Yes, so far, Arthur seems fine and just his normal annoying self. These first three are basically one giant prologue and needed to be told in different parts. Now the Hearts snip bits are gonna stay the same and they aren't gonna change as much as the A/Ns and future chapters. Also, Arthur's dark side will slowly become more and more visible as Alfred gets used to life in the castle. Another story, I'm planning to have it called Inside the Minds of Those around Me, are gonna be explanation chapters told in the POV of the characters in Heart Clock. Also, Alfred's POV will rarely be seen in it but instead of just having super long annoying A/N explaining the madness at the end of long confusing chapters, I've come up with a way to explain using either Matthew, Yao, and/or Arthur to explain. As already mentioned, rarely Alfred. They will be told in like a journal format and be in first person. Now a full summary:**

**Alfred F. Jones has never liked the royals. He's just used to giving the Queen, Arthur Kirkland, nods or quick glances of acknowledgement. But when the Queen starts to talk to Alfred, his world turns upside down. It first starts with a business meeting with Arthur he doesn't feel like going to and then a joker tries to kill him during the same meeting that he didn't want to go to in the first place. The queen then learns that Alfred is immortal with a powerful Suite Clock known as a Heart Clock, another heart to keep your real heart beating if it shall stop. As Alfred slowly recovers from injuries, he slowly gets used to Royal living and the Queen's company. But as Alfred watches Arthur closely, he learns that Arthur isn't as innocent as he may appear. Alfred then finds himself plotting against the Queen with the Jack of Spades, Yao, his beloved brother, Matthew, and the new joker, Peter to try and snap Arthur out of the dark world where revenge is needed for every dark action done to him. But as the world is plunged into a Full Suite War…life for Alfred just seems like a complete living hell as him and his plotting comrades start their plan to save Arthur, Spades, the other kingdoms, and himself.**


	2. Prologue II: Memory Recall

**I'm way too ahead of myself right now. I was not supposed to have chapter two up so quickly! But during study hall today, I had free time and I was able to get the editing process done during it. Chapter two is pretty long. Eleven Word pages of editing is a pain. Now this chapter was to have it mainly focused on Arthur but that seemed to fail a bit. Instead, I threw in three Word pages worth of Alfred and his memory. The rest is focused on Arthur's memory. Now the memories are not all rainbows and unicorns! That means it is warning that they are going to be sad. Also some swearing on both sides. The sad memories had to be made to explain the character's attitudes towards certain people. This is also basically another filler chapter. I promise the next chapter will be action packed and I can't wait to start the typing process of that! So enjoy the chapter and R and R.**

**~*~*~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alfred, Arthur, Hetalia and Cardverse Hetalia! I wish I could but I'm not the awesome maker of the Hetalia. All rights go to the respected owner~*~*~**

Alfred's entire walk home consisted of pairs of middle and pointer fingers rubbing both of his aching temples. All of the information that Arthur gave him swam in his head. Why can't he find some other poor sap in this kingdom and leave Alfred be? Now he'll have to skip work, his daily entertainment, and lunch with Matthew because of his queen. Alfred then shoved his hands into his pant pockets. He kicked a pebble down the sidewalk and approached his apartment and opened the door quietly. Right away, a white cat with a fluffy brown collar and a brown strip going down her tail came to greet Alfred with a happy meow and rubbed her face in his jeans. "Hello America, I missed you too! Is Matthew home?" He asked the small cat.

"Al! I'm in the kitchen! Glad you are finally home!" Alfred heard Matthew reply happily. "Ah, good, you already started dinner! Please tell me it isn't scones!" Alfred sighed. Matthew gave a small chuckle. "I'm not going to attempt to make them _again_ Alfred. Those things turned out worse than probably the queen's scones! I can't believe Queen Arthur would make his cooks make those pieces of crap!" Matthew exclaimed. "Agreed completely. How long have you been home?" Alfred asked as he took off his jacket. "About an hour. Work lasted a little longer than normal." Matthew sighed. "Well, working as messenger can tire you out. But at least I'm able to keep my energy up! Living in Diamonds can surly change you." Matthew put a hand on the back of his head as he put on a nervous smile. He was talking about a very touchy topic.

Alfred blew out a puff of air in somewhat disgust. "I can only imagine, Mattie. I've noticed a little bit." Alfred sighed.

"I can't help what happened those years ago! Just think about, Al, I'm finally home where I belong! I'll always be a loyal Spade. It's just when our parents separated, they just choose to take me instead." Both boys fell silent and Matthew turned back to the oven. Alfred leaned on the island counter and shut his eyes, recalling the memory as if it happened yesterday.

_Alfred was fifteen. He walked home with Matthew from school one day laughing at each other's jokes. "Yeah, I remember the look on Li's face when he saw the dodge ball hit his face! You see Mattie, a hero never misses! But I still can't believe you won! It was as if no one could see you! How do you do it?" The two boys laughed at the recalled memory. "I'm never noticed at school. The only one that does is you and I'm very thankful for that, Alfred." The two opened the door to their house. "Dude, don't fret a hero and the best big brother in the world would never forget about you!" Alfred then leaped over to Matthew and placed him into a headlock and gave him a brotherly noogie. "Hey! No fair!" Matthew said between laughs. Matthew then did the same to Alfred and the two roared with laughter. It quickly died down when the two really stepped into the house. _

"_Wha..what the hell is this?" Alfred asked. Matthew too stared in confusion. There were boxes everywhere and some of the furniture had green dots on it. Half of the boxes were labeled "Matthew" and the others had words like "Bedroom" and "Kitchen" on them. Not a single box said "Alfred." "Um, the children are home!" Matthew called shaking a bit. He was carrying a stuffed polar bear animal. "Finally! I can get away from _you _since the one I'm taking is here! I don't need you anymore!" Their dad suddenly shouted when he heard Matthew's voice. Alfred stared at Matthew and the two exchanged looks of horror as they realized what was happening. _

"_No! You can't do this to Alfred and Matthew! They need each other! You can't just separate them! Leave them here! They need a mother more than an uncaring father!" Alfred heard his mother shout. They'd never separate the two of them! The two brothers were two parts of the whole! If the family was divided, how would Alfred survive the rest of his days of school? "You can't just take Matthew! He needs to stay in Spades and grow up in the kingdom he was born in. You can't take him to Diamonds!" Both boys shouted in protest after their mother spoke. "Matthew is my bro, dude! You can't just take him to _Diamonds!_ Who cares if that is where you came from. You can just buy another house a few miles away and we can switch houses every week. Why can't we do that like normal divorced families do?" Alfred protested. Matthew just hung his head. _

"_Jesus, you sound just like your mother. The damned hero complex most likely came from _that_ side of the family. Alfred, you need to learn that life isn't fair and that hero's fail to keep hold of the ones they love, just like you. You and Matthew will be better off separated." Alfred heard the sour words hit him like horse ramming itself into him. "H-how could you say that to me? I'm your son! Your own flesh and blood! That is Matthew, the guy that looks just like me with longer hair and a violet tint to his eyes! Why would you want to make me think that you are an evil person? Why would you _treat _your own children like they were garbage?" Alfred said. Angry tears poured down his cheeks. _

_It was very un-hero like of him to cry, but he just so frustrated. "Oh look, honey, he has your tears! Listen _son_, if you are the hero, you will learn to give up what you love most and accept that life ain't always going to be filled with rainbows and unicorns like our queen thinks. Now I suggested you shut the hell up, get over this and learn that _I _make the rules with Matthew from now on, and my first priority is to get him as far away from you and your stupid mother as soon as possible. It's nothing personal, it's just you were born at the wrong time. The first is never destined for greatness," He placed a hand onto Matthew's shoulder who was shaking with anger and sadness; "the second child is always the favorite to fate, always." "YOU LIE! THIS IS THE WRONG OF FATE, FATHER! LOOK AT ME? FATE IS FUCKING BOTH ME AND MATTHEW! JUST LOOK AT HIM!" Alfred screamed. "HOW COULD YOU SAY ANY OF THIS TO ANYONE? LET ALONE ME? ME? REMEMBER, YOUR SON?_" _Alfred shouted furiously. "You're garbage, Alfred, but never forget that Matthew has never been like you. Always doing well. He is always better off without you. He's told me." Alfred_ _heard the words pierce him sharply in the heart._

_He turned to face Matthew as more tears dripped down his face. In an instant the boy's eyes meet. Matthew's eyes said he was kind of telling the truth. Alfred took a step backwards towards his mother. A carriage arrived and right away Alfred watch his father hurriedly pack it up. Matthew ran to Alfred and gave him a hug and began to sob. "IdontwannagoIdontwannago_Idontwannago!"_ Matthew cried into Alfred's strong shoulders. "I don't want you to go either." He sniffled. "For the love of our Great Queen! Don't separate the boys!" Alfred heard his mother beg. "Please dad, you are making a mistake!" Both boys shouted and looked at the father with pain written all over their faces. "I ain't taking Soulless Eyes with me. His eyes are as dead as his true personality that I seemed to have forgotten to give to him." The words hung in the air like the morning fog. Matthew's face became stone cold at the words. The family stood in disbelief at the words. For once, Alfred had nothing to say. His mouth was ajar and he released Matthew and just stared. "He even has that dumb look on his face. A feature here Matthew didn't get, I'm proud of you son, now let's leave this nuisance kingdom before Alfred rots your brain out." _

_Alfred admitted to himself he wasn't the sharpest knife in the toolbox but those words just stung him. "I'm not leaving." Matthew whispered. He was staring at his feet. "You, Matthew _Williams_, will do as I say." Both boys' heads shot up at Matthew's sudden last name change. "No." Matthew said and clung to my arm. His dad let out a growl and then yanked Alfred's other half straight from him. "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM! DON'T TAKE HIM!" Alfred screamed running after the two as Matthew was thrown into the carriage. "Please bring him back!" Alfred's mother begged from inside the house. Alfred stared helplessly as tears streamed down his face as Matthew reached out a desperate hand. "Don't leave me alone, Alfred!" Matthew cried with great desperation. "Stop, please." Alfred whispered as he stared at the ground defeated. Matthew then tore off a charm from his Spades necklace and threw it quickly to Alfred before the enraged father could grab it. Alfred swiftly caught the charm and it was a blue maple leaf, Matthew's favorite. Matthew's eyes said to keep it._

"_Onward now, sir, we must leave." Alfred's dad said with complete bitterness. "Alfred I love you so much!" Matthew wailed. "I do to! Idotoidoto!" Alfred said and noticed his feet running down the steps of the house as the carriage began to move quicker and quicker. Alfred ran as fast as he could, charm in hand, and chased the carriage until the carriage came to the exit right next to the palace. The guards gladly let the carriage pass but grabbed Alfred into a tight hold when he attempted to chase them. "NO, LET ME GO! HE STOLE MY BROTHER! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!" Alfred cried as he thrashed, crying. Alfred looked up at one of the higher rooms of the castle while he struggled and saw the queen. He then held out a hand towards the trashing teen and mumbled a spell. "MMMATTTHEEWWW!" Alfred screamed before he shut his eye from the sleeping spell the queen gladly placed onto him. _

"Alfred, Alfred, hey, Hamburger Monster!" Matthew shouted. A hand was being wove in front of him. Alfred blinked a few times. "Good, I thought I lost you to some alternate universe! Now, I've made you some cooked deer, a nice man paid me with that, and I've made myself a nice salad with cooked chicken. Gravy?" He asked happily. "Oh yes please." Alfred said with a hint of sadness.

"Alfred, did you…"

"What of it?"

"It is just, it is so touchy for you…"

"It doesn't matter, okay! You're home, you're happy, and you don't need to leave again, forced or chosen, I won't leave you! I'm never going to leave you Mattie…life just sucked without you." Alfred finally muttered. Matthew put on a warm smile and patted his brother's shoulder. "Al, I understand the feeling. Just don't ever fret about it. I just had to get used to life. Being invisible had an advantage you know. Now eat! It is going to get cold and I worked to get you that meat!" Matthew then said with a flick of his gravy spoon. "H-hey!" Alfred gave a small laugh and sat down at the table. Right away, America began to beg with another cat that looked just like her, only with orange fur on her collar and tail. "Canada, America, shoo! This is my food," He pointed at the cat's bowls filled with artificially flavored meat, "That is your food, now go eat that!" Alfred told the cats. America meowed in protest but Canada put on the screw you face and padded off. America then copied the face and ran after her sister.

Matthew chuckled at the two's reaction to Alfred's selfishness over his food. "Matthew, can you tell me that Diamonds have cats?" Alfred suddenly asked. "Well of course they have cats! It is just across that baron Sahara are the dogs. So if we start a war, I'm putting my money on the dogs." Matthew gave a small chuckle which Alfred merrily returned. "I agree but why would a war need to start? We are finally at peace. Just a shame the former king and queen had to be murdered in order for it. _Her majesty_ isn't all the great." Alfred said and quickly took a sip of tea that Matthew placed in front of him. "Dear oh dear. Our queen is messing up again? Why am I not surprised?" Matthew sighed. "Because that is how Arthur is I guess. You can't fix his personality. I just wonder what could've been so traumatic to make him the person he is…besides the parent death…" Alfred said. Matthew just gave a shrug. "Beats me, but the queen should get out of whatever funk he may be in. I sometimes feel this unease between us and Hearts lately. Better keep your clock close, Al. You never know who might know." Matthew pointed out.

Alfred pulled out the small clock. "I still can't believe what it is." Alfred gave a small whimper of sadness. "I wish I could go back and undo this." Alfred gave a small sigh. "Don't think like that, Alfred. You never know when something like that may come in handy! The fact people can't see your fear is quite amazing and even intimidating. I sure as hell am when we have our mini fight sessions. Just think about it tonight for me, okay?" The two then fell silent and they ate their dinner. After Alfred and Matthew shared the responsibility of cleaning the dishes, Alfred went to his side of the apartment.

Alfred loved the apartment the two shared. The kitchen was the only part shared. Then the kitchen split into two and on Alfred's side was a living room, bathroom, and his bedroom. Matthew's was just the same just arranged differently. Alfred took a seat in his sectional couch and sat there for a few minutes before finally moving to the bathroom to brush out his hair. Then he moved to his bedroom and changed into an oversized t-shirt and loungers for bed. Lastly he moved to the window. The glow of the multi colored flying bunnies was visible and the lights of the clocks were also visible. Alfred enjoyed here the ticking of them and the glow of the flying *insert color name here* bunnies. Maybe tomorrow won't be all that bad in the end. Maybe just maybe, he might enjoy the queens company. Alfred then snorted. "Fat chance." He then hopped into bed, took off his glasses, set his alarm, and threw the covers over his shoulders.

The night was unnervingly silent.

Arthur enjoyed the dimmed lit candles that showed his way around the palace. Not very many people got such a luxury. Arthur didn't feel like pestering Yao or getting pestered by him so he quickly made his way to his chamber. Arthur found it just his luck to see Yao leaning casually on his chamber door. "So, Artie, I'm glad you decided to get a _noble _man to do this journey for you." Yao started. He had his arms crossed and one foot was flat against the door. His head was down and his eyes were shut. "Yao, he is doing it no matter what. I've already arranged a meeting explaining his mission. I talked to him and he seems worthy of it. Now please just stop pestering me about it. This needs to be done." Arthur said. "We can dress him up to look noble and send him to Clubs! He'll be just fine on his own." Arthur said with full confidence. Yao gave a sigh and went to his chambers and made sure to slam the door.

Arthur went into his chambers and right away a flying bunny met him. "Oh, Flying Mint Bunny! How are you tonight? You glow a brilliant green as normal!" He then thought of all the flying bunnies around his kingdom. His personal favorite are the Mint Bunnies. He also liked the Spade Bunnies that were light blue or violet. He then thought of the other kingdoms. They had those silly Mochis that Kiku properly named. Tsk. They were not as cool as magical flying bunnies. Arthur then looked out the window were a small white cat with orange spots was sleeping. "England, love, you know you must move." Arthur said calmly. The cat yawned, stretched, and jumped off of the sill and curled up into his bed.

Arthur leaned on the sill and crossed his feet. He heard the ticking of his Spade Trees and the Spade Forest was bright in the back ground. Arthur found himself thinking about the other House Clocks and how they were grown. Spades are obviously grown on trees like apples. They were easy to pick and found in every front yard with the most fertile commoner tree in front of the castle. They then dropped to the ground and were usually planted but they always ended up in No Man's Land where nothing grew there or landed in the forest. Diamonds' clocks grew like corn. All grew in the giant Clock Maze as King Frog Face called it. They were a solid color of red. They were a bit harder to pick since they were nasty sharp at first harvest. Hearts' clocks grew like flowers. Four clocks grew on each small stem. They were pink and red and were arranged in lovely flower pots. He remembered Kiku once gave him a pot when they had an alliance on the…the first war. Arthur's smile disappeared as he thought of the Club Clocks. They grew like a vineyard and were found in almost every back yard. They were completely black, just like King Ivan's soul.

The Jack of Clubs wasn't that bad. He was just a music freak and had the name of Roderich. The queen was sweet with the name of Elizaveta. Too bad she ruled with that monster. Arthur's frown deepened. Ivan was raised by evil parents. So it was only natural that Ivan would get the same traits. It's just the thought of the Spades and Hearts alliance and the war on Clubs brought Arthur back to his childhood, the dark times of his childhood.

_"This war is bloody insane! I can't go a day without hearing a spear being pierced through a body! Let along the sound of whizzing arrows! Yao, where are my mommy and daddy? They shoulda been back by now!" Little five year old Arthur protested. Yao, at this time ten, was standing in the young prince's room with his hands behind his back. He was rocking on his heels. "I can hear the screams of my people and knights, are you sure mommy and daddy are okay? I really hope so because I'm scared. I don't want them not with me." Arthur sighed. Across the hall, he heard his one month old brother give a happy giggle._

"_Shut your bleeding mouth, git! Your happiness is not welcomed in this place!" Arthur bellowed. "Arthur, calm down, aru." Yao mumbled. Great, now Yao was back to his stupid "aru" phrase again. "You're doing it again, Yao." Arthur sighed. "What, aru?" He asked. "That! That Ado thing…" Arthur said. "Ah, I say 'aru' at the end of each sentence because it is only natural. Only when I'm frustrated, sad, panicked or being serious do I drop it, aru." Yao explained trying to take Arthur's mind off of the war. "Well okay, that isn't weird. So where is mommy and daddy? Now is the time they should be returning!" Arthur commented. _

_Arthur heard another too happy giggle coming from his brother. "Just shut it! You are so annoying!" Arthur called to his brother. "Leave Peter alone, aru. You were just like him when you were his age. Well, you were a bit more stubborn than him but you would randomly make happy sounds." Yao commented. To Arthur's surprised, he didn't have a comeback for Yao. "Darn it, you got me." Arthur sighed. "I just wish he would shut up though." Arthur grumbled. Yao sighed and got to his knees to be eye level with Arthur. "Be happy you have a sibling that is with you. I know your others are off in Diamonds but this one shares your same last name and both of the same parents, not just the same mother this time. Now you may not show it, but deep down in that little heart of yours is love for your brother and you must let it live. My family is separated. My newborn cousin is in Hearts and both my female cousins are in Clubs. But my closest cousin lives here. He is three and is named Li. I hope he is okay during this war, aru. I know times are tough right now, Artie, but you just have to look at your brother and smile at him when you realize he doesn't always want to bite your head off, just nibble at your fingers, aru." Yao said with a small chuckle. He then ruffled Arthur's hair and he batted his hands at Yao's arm in protest and wiggled away._

_He then fixed his golden hair to its normal style. "You know better than to ruffle my hair!" Arthur commented. The sun was beginning to set and the sound of arrows was starting be unbearable for Arthur. He sat in the library covering his ears and shaking his head. He had on a hooded black cape and the hood was over his pale face. "No, no, this is too much for me! No no no!" He cried. Arthur could feel Yao's worried gaze as Arthur resisted the urge to smack his face onto the desk. The two's head then snapped at the sound of the wooden door being pounded on. "Oh geez, this can't be good at all!" Yao said with worry. On the bright side, he stopped saying "aru" for now._

_Yao scooped Arthur into his grasp and the two ran to the front door. Yao opened the giant doors of the palace and stepped into the courtyard. "Bridget! What are you doing? Get inside!" Yao screamed. Arthur watched his mother in worry as he threw his arms around Yao's neck. "Arthur!" Bridget cried. "Mommy, what are you doing? What is that red stuff on your face?" He asked. Arthur looked at his mother's scratch wounds and gash on her shoulder. She also had the same red stuff splattered on her clothes. "Darling you will learn in good time what this is, but right now isn't that time. Yao, please let Arthur down so he can come over here. Watch that wooden door." Bridget ordered Yao. "Yes your majesty." Yao said and placed Arthur gingerly on the door and right away he sprinted to Bridget. _

"_Mommy, you came back! But…but where is daddy? He is coming home, right?" Arthur asked Bridget with hope. Bridget bit her lip in sorrow. "Yao…Spades lost the card." Bridget sighed. Yao gasped. "They are still after me! They want me too!" She then screamed. She kneeled and clutched Arthur close. "They want me too." She whimpered. Arthur stared at Yao's horrified face. "But the rules are simple! Once the king is dead, the war is ov…oh Spadedip I'm sorry Bridget and Arthur!" He cried. "Daddy is…is dead?" Arthur suddenly mumbled. "Oh Arthur, I tried to convince to come home b-but he felt it was his d-duty to stay on the field and he…he…was killed with an arrow to the h-heart." Bridget sobbed. "N-n-no! he was just fine when he left the palace to fight! He was on his loyal steed and promised me he'd come home! He isn't dead!" Arthur protested. "Give it a rest, Arthur he is gone! He isn't coming home…he isn't." she sobbed. They then heard banging on the wooden door. "Oh Mother of Spades!" Yao cried._

"_They are coming. Guards!" Bridget cried. She picked Arthur up into a tight hold and the two ran to Peter's room. He was sleeping peacefully in his violet room. 'Of course he'd be sleeping.' Arthur told himself. She placed Arthur on the ground and she placed two hands over Peter. "Great Mother of Tyme, stop his growth, let him stay this way for five years, let him be stopped in a timeless bubble and save him from the wrath of Clubs!" Bridget cried. Then a violet blue light engulfed Peter and Arthur stared in wonder. A circle with a star and strange markings all over it was under her two hands. She then whispered more words that Arthur couldn't understand. The light faded and Arthur was picked up again. "We must go back to the courtyard and fetch Yao quickly. If he too dies, Spades will fall back under Clubs' control again which would be very, very bad. Now Arthur, I need to speak quickly to you." Bridget said slowly._

"_I understand you are noble Prince of Spades but now is the time you rethink what royal position you must be in. Spades is already looking bad since the king is now dead. You must tell Yao you are going to be Queen of Spades when you grow up." Bridget said. "What? Mommy you said I was to be king!" He wailed. "Well that was before your father died! War rules state that the king must die for the war to end, but this is a revolution we are pulling here. Both king and queen must die. But heirs who are a secret to the opposing side must keep the faith of the kingdom alive if revealed before the last royal member's death. You must say with full pride you are to be queen for the survival of this kingdom." Bridget told Arthur. "M-mommy, if I am to be queen who shall be my king? Another guy or can it be a lady?" he asked. "You may choose. But remember your kingdom comes first so Political Marriage is going to be what happens to you." She then put on a thoughtful smile. "But if you are to fall in love son, then that person is to be king, no matter the gender. Just know that is what daddy would've wanted you to do. He would be telling you the same if I were the one gone. Spades will survive if you promise me to be queen and tell it straight to the King of Clubs. If you say king, he will kill you, me, and Yao without thinking twice. Now I need you to be strong and admit who are to be when older and that is queen and you must keep up to that promise or Clubs will tear you to shreds. Do you understand me?" She said sternly. Arthur looked up with tearful emerald eyes and nodded. The two ran out into the courtroom where Yao held a spear._

"_They close to breaking the door down?" Bridget asked. "Yes, your majesty. I don't think it'll hold much longer." Yao said. He was ten but he was very smart. She then gave Arthur to Yao and gave him a book. "Arthur, take this. This is a spell book. Learn it cover to cover. Memorize and perfect everything in this book and keep our family's memory alive. No matter what, don't think of this book as a painful memory, but think of this book as a reminder of me and daddy." Bridget gave him the book and watched as Arthur clutched it tightly. "Yao hold him tight when it happens. He'll scream, I know it and I want this strike to be quick and over with so Arthur doesn't have to see much of it. Now, love, all you gotta say is I'm to be queen. Okay, I'm to be Queen of Spades, okay?" She told Arthur. He nodded and watched as the doors flew open. Right away, black knights took out the surrounding knights and Arthur turned his face into Yao's shoulder. Yao rubbed the small child's back and he watched the King of Clubs move into the courtyard on a giant black horse decorated in greens and blacks._

_Arthur looked up as the giant horse stepping in front of his mother and stared at her with hatred. He then moved his purple eyes to Arthur who coward in Yao's arms. "So, you not only rebel, but bring an heir into the world? Now tell me Bridget, what is he to be when he grows up." The king asked. "Queen." She mumbled. "Oh, does he know this?" He then dismounted and walked over to Arthur and Yao. "Arthur, look up to him. Answer his question with pride." Yao whispered. "Now tell me child, what royal position are you taking when you grow up?" He asked. _

_Arthur removed the hood over his head to reveal his shaggy blonde hair and brilliant emerald eyes. "I'm going to be Queen of Spades when I'm older." He said with pride. It showed in his eyes along with fear. "Do you have any other siblings?" He asked. "If I did then I'd be damned." Arthur mumbled. Bridget smiled proudly at the boy's courage. "You raised him well, Bridget. But to bad this young man here is to take that position of mother _and_ father." The king boomed. He stabbed Yao in the side lightly with his spear. "Take the boy inside when I am done." The King of Clubs ordered. His words filled with disgust knowing he just lost the war. He placed spear on his shoulder and had it poised to strike. The then surged it forwards and it pierced Bridget's neck._

_She gave a scream and Arthur and Yao returned it. The red stuff stained Arthur's innocent face along with Yao's. She then crumpled to the ground. The king then removed the spear now dripping the crimson stuff. He turned to face Arthur who was now crying uncontrollably. "Now child, only trust those you know best and don't screw up like your mother because my son will gladly let you die. You only lived because your parents were smart enough to make you future queen and if you're lying, I pray you change your mind to be queen quickly, Kirkland." The king warned. Yao placed a hand onto the back of Arthurs head and placed it onto his chest and gave a protective position. "Now take him away from here. Take this fresh meat out of my sight before I choose to drive a spear through both your skulls." He threatened. Yao ran into the palace and he shut the door right behind him._

_Servants came rushing in to take Arthur away and Yao slid down the wall and landed on the ground with thud and he banged his head hard onto the back of the door he was now leaning on. Arthur watched as Yao buried his face into his forearms and his shoulder shook. Arthur was still sobbing uncontrollably and clutching the book like it was his last lifeline as the servants rushed him to the infirmary. "Mommy, daddy, come here! I need you! I-i-i-I need you! Please! Come here! Help me! I can't rule alone!" Arthur sobbed. A nurse then raised her hand over Arthur's chest and murmured a lullaby and Arthur drifted to sleep_

Arthur wiped away a tear. The memory made him stronger, not weaker! Tears showed weakness and a gentleman knows better than to cry. In the end the memory was just a memory. It happened and now it is done and over with. Arthur looked over at England who was happily sleeping and Flying Mint Bunny who rested on his bed. Arthur gave a woeful smile to them and turned towards the window again. Tomorrow was going to be better. He knew it. He was going to tell Alfred everything. He was going to see Alfred more or less.

Arthur changed into night time clothes and he climbed into his bed. He'd see Alfred tomorrow. That was all that mattered, right? He didn't make that bad of an impression on Alfred, right? He shook his head against the pillow. He wasn't thinking like that, was he? Alfred will listen…he will! Arthur knew he'd come back. After all, he was the one that gave him the clock he now possesses. Arthur rolled to his side. He wasn't going to let any of the kingdoms hurt Alfred like they did to his mother. Arthur was stronger and more powerful than Alfred any day! He'd protect him from evil. Arthur smiled at the thought. He'd protect him…_Arthur_ would protect him…

Arthur the let his eyes flutter shut. "I'll never let them hurt you, Alfred." He murmured before he shut his eyes for the night. The small smile then disappeared as he went into a deep sleep

Arthur decided it was the best night of sleep he's gotten in a long time.


	3. Prolouge III: It's Fun if you're a Joker

**OMG! CHAPTER THREE! Lol, that totally rhymed! So, I'm glad I'm able to get this up before the end of the year since I'll be busy with the family during the Winter Break. I'll be in the northern part of these great United States for my Christmas then come back down for another party with my dad's side of the family next. Also, after Christmas, it will start to get harder and harder to get chapters of Heart Clock up. Exams, x-rays…anyways, KIKU TIME! YAYAY! I'd have a chapter dedicated to Kiku, but I didn't have enough to make a nice long chapter so I just have a few paragraphs to be done with Kiku and I moved onto Alfred. Also, there will be blood, there will be swearing, **_**there will be violence!**_ **Also, it isn't in a memory form so it is happening! YAY! It'll start moving the story along. Then you'll get some like bromance in the next few chapters…it will also slow down a bit.**

** Kiku: Shadey-san, do you want to stop talking and get along with the story?**

** Alfred: yeah! I can't show off my heroic skills to our grumpy queen! *Huffs***

** Me: FINE! I'll shut up!**

** Kiku: **_**Arigat**__**ō**_**Shadey**_**-san. Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Wish I could though… **

Kiku liked the Hearts Kingdom. Not only the fact he ruled it, but the fact it seemed a bit livelier than anywhere else in the world. Kiku was walking around the royal garden and he looked at the Heart Flowers that are ticking harmoniously. It was Kiku's hobby to tend to the beautiful flowers and keep them alive and away from No Man's Land. He took a pot and separated the plant's tangled clock pedals and then placed it gingerly down again. He then stood up and looked at the sea of pink and red as the wind gently blew his short black hair behind him. His brown eyes looked a bit happy. He then heard footsteps running behind him and he knew right away his peaceful moment was escaping his grasp.

"Queen Kiku! _Nihon!_" The Jack called. Kiku wasn't sure what to think of the nickname "Nihon" That was what he called his dog. Last time Kiku checked, he was a human, _not a dog_. He turned to see the Jack of Hearts, Feliciano, smiling while holding a flagpole that had a narrow flag with three hearts on it. He opened his ginger brown eyes and looked Kiku dead in the eyes.

"_Doitsu_ wishes to see you, Kiku! He said it was important." Kiku gave a sigh knowing that his time of quiet just came to a screeching holt. "Feli, I've asked you plenty of times to call both me and Ludwig by our true names, not the names of our dogs." Kiku reminded the peachy jack. Feliciano just gave a very happy smile. "Oh come on, _Nihon!_ The names are so adorable!" The jack said with a twirl. Kiku huffed but put on a forced smile to keep the jack happy.

"So, _Itaria,_" Kiku spoke the name of Feli's dog in the old language of Hearts, "where is Ludwig?" Kiku asked now putting on a small smile. "Ludwig is in the war room." Feliciano said sadly. Kiku stood up straight and gave a huff of distress. Ever since Ludwig's army of Heartzis came to power, Kiku has been worried about war or the starting of one. Kiku knew very well that all of the kingdoms were on their final strings. Spades has been neutral since gaining independence while Diamonds has been plotting against Hearts. Kiku also knew that Ludwig needed Spades to start the war. Diamonds was already invaded…and if Spades was to be involved, then some serious shit would go down. Kiku knew too much about Spades, he also figured Arthur would rather chew on glass than ally with Diamonds. This probably won't turn out the way Kiku is hoping for.

The walk to the war room was very silent and it unnerved Kiku a bit, but Kiku knew he had to keep his calm personality showing throughout the meeting. The two finally made it to the room and opened the doors and found Ludwig in front of a chalkboard. Kiku was right! An invasion of Spades was being planned. Kiku took a seat at the end of the table. He picked up a tea cup and started to take sips from it.

"Good, now that our queen is here, we can now get started. The plan is simple, the Heartzis will move into Spades, set fire to the Spade Forest, and then take out Arthur." Ludwig said. Kiku began to choke on the tea after he heard that. "Ve~, Kiku, are you alright?" Feli asked concerned. Kiku gave a few punches to the chest and finally coughed. Tears slipped out from his eyes. Kiku then took deep breaths as he regained his focus.

"Ludwig, think…for a…moment!" Kiku said between deep gasps. Kiku then regained his normal neutral face. "Now just think about it, the Heartzis are powerful; I get that, but remember the _last_ time someone tried to take out a Spades National Symbol?" Kiku asked. Ludwig suddenly took that into account. That Jack of Spades, Yao, was smarter than he looked. Ludwig gave a sigh. "I understand Clubs got quite the beating but all of our trade has been cut off ever since we invaded Diamonds! We need to retaliate and show them what happens when they mess with Hearts!" Ludwig growled. Kiku began to get frustrated.

"Ludwig, we have to think this through! Anyways, why Arthur?" Kiku asked. Kiku didn't want Arthur hurt! They had an alliance once, just…why Arthur?

"He is weak. When it is just Yao left, it would be easier to take them over and divide the excess kingdom amongst ourselves and Clubs. Yao is weaker without that Magic Freak alive. We just have to kill every last royal member and why not start off with Arthur?" Ludwig explained. Kiku ran a hand through his hair. Ludwig, although he hated to admit it, was right about one thing, Arthur was indeed weak. He was even weaker without a king. Now would be a time to attack. The doors burst open and all eyes turned to a figure standing there with fists on his hips and a wicked grin.

"The awesome me has come back after his day of observing the queen!"

"You mean stalking?" Kiku corrected

"No, I don't stalk. I observe." The mysterious man replied. "Sure." Kiku said as he stuffed a camera into his robes, blushing a tad. The man had what looked like goat ears sprouting from his silvery hair. They were also grey with red on the edges. He wore a red shirt with a black hoody over it. He had devils tail as well. He also had junky black pants and shoes on. He was incredibly pale and had red eyes. "Howdy West!" The man said and wove a pale hand.

"Gilbert, you decided to come and join us. What did you learn?" Ludwig asked. "The awesome me learned that Arthur is conversing with some strange man, but I wouldn't find him a threat to your plan. Also he'll be at that tea shop tomorrow to talk to the same man, but I think tomorrow would be a great time to strike. I'll enjoy a little fun with the queen, I admit. I'll finally do damage to that place since Ivan's daddy dearest gave me that half assed plan to burn down the Royal Spade Tree." Gilbert then shrugged and put an elbow onto Kiku's shoulder after he walked over to the front of the room. "So, Keeks, what do you think? Should we head out tomorrow? It will be painless. I got my totally awesome sword and I'll take Kirkland Jr. on the way out and teach him the ways of the Joker. Peter needs a good wakeup call since Arthur is keeping the truth from him." Gilbert said to the queen. Kiku sighed again. "It is your call, Kiku; you've been on the throne longer than me which gives you more leverage." Ludwig said.

Kiku resisted the urge to put on a completely disgusted frown as he said, "Tomorrow whenever he is at the tea shop."

"Aw, Keeks, you are too kind to the Awesome Joker which is me. I'll meet you in No Man's Land when I can get out there 'cause I'm sure I'll be captured. So just check it out every day after the sunsets in Spades. I'll stand on the border and hopefully Peter will be with me." Gilbert told everyone. Kiku looked down and thought of what was going down. "After Arthur's death, Heartzis will come and take over the kingdom and send Yao to prison here." Ludwig finished. Kiku nodded at the plan but kept his head down. Ludwig finally dismissed the jack, queen, and so-called Awesome Joker.

Kiku right away made a beeline to his room. He opened the door and walked into the room of reds and some pinks. Kiku was greeted by his dog, an Akita, Japan or Nihon. He was orange furred except for his stomach and legs which were white. "Hello, Japan! Today hasn't been a good day at all. It just seems to be a mistake. I wish I disagreed with the plan. I don't want Arthur hurt but our trading relations with the world relied most on Spades and they stopped, but this is not the right way of punishment." The dog gave a small whine and went to his bed and shut his eyes. Kiku sat on his bed and looked a small plant that sat on the bedside table. All of the bark is bluse and the leaves were also blue and tiny little spade shaped clocks grew on it. The little sapling held too many memories that Kiku knew he needed to forget.

Kiku lifted the pot that contained the Spade Tree and walked it to the nearest garbage can and grabbed the base of the trunk. Kiku gritted his teeth and his hands began to shack. "_Watashi wa, zan'nen __ā__s__ā o ne_." He mumbled in the forgotten Heart language and with all force he had, ripped the tree from the pot and snapped the tree trunk. He dropped the remains into the can and stood there. "_Watashi wa zan'nen"_ He whispered again. Small tears began to fall down his now red cheeks.

Alfred woke up to the sound of his alarm that gave off a quiet beeping noise. Alfred groaned and threw a pillow at the clock hoping it would shut up a leave him alone. But it continued to blare at the protesting man and he finally sat up straight and dug his nails into his forehead in frustration. Alfred looked at the clock which said ten a clock. Alfred pulled out his Spade Clock to make sure it wasn't lying to him. Alfred then groaned and threw the covers off of him and rubbed his face before placing his glasses onto his face. Alfred then dressed into a dress sweater and tan dress pants. He tucked the sweater and he made his hair look nice except for his Nantucket.

Let's face it, Alfred's charms and good looks are all natural but his Nantucket was like the cherry on top. For Matthew, it was his cute little curly-que piece of hair. Arthur's was his caterpillars. Alfred giggled. Caterpillars, he'd TOTALLY make fun of Arthur's eyebrows and call them caterpillars. Or just call him Eyebrows to piss him off. After all, Matthew and him loved to call him Queen Eyebrows because it suites him more.

Alfred smoothed the ridges of his sweater and pants and walked to the kitchen and made himself toast and a bowl of cereal. He then grabbed a glass of orange juice. When he finished eating, he grabbed the daily newspaper. The headline right away grabbed his attention

**Tensions with Clubs and Hearts Rise!**

**Queen Arthur to send messenger to Clubs to form alliance**

"_I will promise to come back with good news. Clubs will be undercontrol. We won't have another Joker Episode." The queen comments_

Alfred furrowed his brows together to read the entire article. Tensions between the Clubs have been unnerving since Alfred was born for crying out loud. If Arthur could solve the problem with just a sweet messenger to butter Ivan up, than the queen was barking mad. Alfred smirked. "Maybe he just needs a hero like me!" Alfred said to himself. He felt a soft rubbing on his legs and looked down to see his cat, America, rubbing herself onto Alfred's nice pants. "AMERICA! BAD!" Alfred scolded. The cat happily ignored his owner and kept rubbing. Alfred sighed and scratched the cat under her chin and she purred.

Alfred then spent two hours entertaining the cat and by the time the cat got bored with him, it was noon and that meant he truly would have lunch with Matthew. Matthew opened the door and found the doors to every room open. "Alfred! If you are ditching work again, I'm not bailing you out!" Matthew scolded. "I'm not ditching!" Alfred protested. "A hero almost never ditches." Alfred added the almost since he_ has_ ditched work before. Matthew walked into Alfred's living to find him so nicely dressed. Matthew smirked. "You going to see the queen or something?" Matthew joked.

"Actually yes." Alfred said. Matthew stopped and stared. "M-maple!" He stammered. Alfred loved it when Mattie said 'maple'. Matthew then put on a smile.

"When are you going to see him?"

"Two this afternoon."

"And it is twelve thirty so I think we should have a quick lunch and I can try and get that dumb ass cowlick of yours to go away for once." Matthew said and went straight to the kitchen.

"It is not a 'dumb ass cowlick' it is my _Nantucket!_ How would you feel if I walked over to you and plucked the dumb ass strand of curly hair right to the root?" Alfred shot back.

"LALALA! NOT LISTENING!" Matthew called. Alfred gave a brotherly huff and sat down onto his couch and waited for his food.

"Alright, remember your manners, look nice, and try to drop the hero complex for once, Alfred." Matthew recapped for his brother. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"A hero always remembers!" Alfred said and put on a toothy grin and pointed a thumb at himself.

"You're hopeless." Matthew said very quietly.

"What was that?" Alfred said putting a hand over his ear and tried to listen closely. "I said nothing bro!" Matthew said. Alfred gave him a playful punch and the two walked in silence down mainstreet.

"This is where I leave you, Al. Have fu-un!" Matthew teased and walked back to the messenger post. Alfred then walked into Spade's Royal and ordered Orange Blossom Tea and took a seat in his normal spot. Alfred took a sip of the citrus flavored tea and right away forgot about the worries in his life. Conflict with Clubs? What conflict? Alfred smiled at the taste. It reminded him of his childhood. No more flashbacks. No more flashbacks. Alfred then told himself. Alfred opened his eyes and saw Arthur sit down in front of him.

"Decided to come back?" Arthur said. Alfred nodded and naturally smoothed out his hair. He didn't know why he did that but he just did. Alfred took note of the guy in a black hoodie that just walked to the front counter.

Alfred then turned his attention back to Arthur who put on a smile. "Now business. I need someone to go into Clubs to discuss a possible alliance. Hearts and their annoying and pesky Heartzi forces are getting out of hand and need to be stopped. They are also under Ludwig's control which is very interesting." Arthur stared.

"What? I thought kings were supposed to go against the nuisance of the kingdom!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur gave a sorrowful sigh. "We'd think…" Arthur started. Alfred then sat up straight when he thought he saw the side of the guys hood twitch. Arthur turned to see the hooded figure then stood up. "I left something just down the block, Alfred. I left my spell book with one of the guards and I never leave it without me. Excuse me." Arthur said, spoken like a true gentleman. As soon as Arthur left, chaos ensued.

Right away the hooded figure removed the hood of the hoodie and turned to Alfred. Alfred the tensed and saw the silvery hair, red eyes, and pale skin of Gilbert the Joker. He pulled out a sword and Alfred noted the heart necklace he wore. Alfred stood up just to find the sword's point right at the edge of Alfred's neck just slightly piercing it. "For the great King and Queen of Hearts, I slay the Queen of Spades' most wanted!" He screamed. Alfred then knew what to do next.

He grabbed the blade and yanked it away from his neck. The side edges of the blade dug into his palm and if left a crimson liquid over the blade. The joker growled and swung the sword and Alfred blocked using the same now injured hand. Alfred winced and screamed in pain. Alfred looked around and then tried to use a chair to block the sword that wanted a taste of Alfred's skin. To Alfred's horror, the chair slipped from his grip the entire time. Gilbert laughed and lashed Alfred's shin making Alfred fall to his knees. Alfred glared up the assassin in front of him and clenched his teeth together and growled. He slowly stood only to find the sword slice through his chest. Alfred blinked and then coughed.

Blood flew into Alfred's windpipe and he tried his best to allow himself to breathe. _D-don't let him get your clock_ He thought to himself. Alfred's vision was going black but he still stood his ground. As Gilbert poised to send the sword through Alfred's chest to pierce his heart, Alfred kicked Gilbert's gut and sent the joker backwards. Gilbert then dropped the sword and ran towards Alfred and crashed into him. Alfred then found himself flying through glass and onto the dirt ground with a thud. The wind right away flew out of his body and saw blood escape his mouth on its own. Alfred started to hyperventilate as he struggled for air. He took his bloody hand and reached into his now blood stained dress pants and pulled out his Spade Clock. He was ticking fiercely. "Save it!" Alfred cried. "Save my heart!" Alfred then screamed to no one. Alfred turned to see Gilbert passed out on the ground. "I…I'll still live…I-I'll make it."

"GUARDS! CLOSE THE AREA!" Alfred heard someone shout. Then the color of blue and violet was above his blurring vision. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I wasn't quick enough." He heard Arthur whisper. "D-don't let him g-get the cl-clock!" Alfred said and placed a bloody hand over the clock. Its ticker was going way too fast. Alfred heard Arthur murmur something as he felt the numbness in his shin go away then Arthur gasped at the chest wound. "Alfred…I don't think I can…" Arthur choked on his words. Alfred began to cough up blood and Alfred felt himself being forced to sit up. "S-stop! I-I'll be fine!" Alfred protested and wove his injured hand in weak dismissal.

"Bloody hell, literally! Your hand, Alfred! Oh bollocks, I shouldn't have left you!" Arthur cried. "S-shut up and l-listen!" Alfred then raised his hand and placed his Spade Clock to Arthur's ear and made his right hand feel the pulse of Alfred's wrist. "I-I'll m-make…" Then his hand went limp and the Spade Clock feel gently onto his lap. Alfred then put a small smile onto his face. He'll be alright…he'll be alright…he'll be al...

** Me: Alfred! No! Poor Alfie. I hope he'll be okay.**

** Arthur: okay? He is bloody dying, you twit!**

** Me: That is what you think! –Arthur isn't impressed-**

**Guess what everyone? LAST PROLOGUE CHAPTER THINGY! The story will build off of this cliffhanger for a few paragraphs then fast forward a bit. Now I'll shut up before any character can kill me in my nightmares. **

***Ahem* SHOUT OUTS!(1&2)Tenuto07(You are always reading in second block!) cutiewalrus(Dude you rock buddy! Please give round of applause to my real life buddy!) Sebastian's Servant Felicia(thanks for reading both chapters! Hope you enjoyed this one!) hexa (Thanks for the advice! Tried with prologue 2 then realized how far ahead I was onto chapter to redo…so I did it for this one! Glad you liked prologue 1!)**

**Translations:**

_Watashi wa, zan'nen __ā__s__ā o ne: _**I'm sorry, Arthur (Japanese)**

_Watashi wa, zan'nen: _**I'm sorry (Japanese) **

**I'm using a translator to help, correct or even help out if wrong! **


	4. Chapter 1: The Second Heart

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for the long delays! My exams were tough and my new classes are a lot of work. I'm off of my hiatus! Hurry! I've finally pulled myself together and got back in front of a computer. Oh how I've messed this. I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting! Shout to all who reviewed, alerted, and favorited the story. I really appreciate it. On another note, I have a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction in my mind right now. I'm starting to type out ideas onto a word document. I'm going to try something new and if you want to check out the details, go to my profile and I'll give you the details.**

**Now, ON WARD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV<strong>

Arthur heard the ticking and felt the beating of the pulse where at the same pace. Arthur watched as Alfred's hand fell limp and the clock fell onto his lap. _That's not a clock! Damn it, what was the name of those things? It's probably going to be so stupid that I'll want to headdesk myself when I figure out the name. _Arthur panicked since Alfred wasn't waking. He knew he can't heal such a wound…but that won't ever stop a gentleman from trying.

Arthur raised his hands over the chest wound and murmured a healing spell. His emerald eyes glowed and he shut his eyes as he felt magic tingle every part of his body. A green light circled the wound and Arthur watched the wound stitch itself together. Arthur opened his eyes and watched as Alfred took deep breaths to get air through to his lungs. Arthur then remembered the hand, but no way in hell was he going to mess that nasty thing. The chest wound was enough to make Arthur completely weak. He hung his head and looked up at the assassin. Arthur slowly got to his feet and looked at the guards.

"Take that monster to the prison. I'll take Alfred here to the infirmary in the castle." Arthur ordered. The guards nodded and dragged Gilbert's limp body away. Arthur then picked up Alfred (_Bloody hell he heavier than he looks!) _and walked him over to the castle. H then walked straight to the infirmary. Nurses came forward right away. "Your majesty, what are your orders on this one?" One of them asked the Queen. "Just heal him so he'll wake up! And do something about that hand." Arthur ordered. The nurses bowed and went to work.

* * *

><p>About a week and a half later<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's POV<strong>

Alfred's chest hurts like hell. That is the only thing he could figure out. His vision was blurry…wait, where was Texas? His beloved glasses were gone? Alfred looked left and right and looked a table he didn't remember was in his room. Alfred then decided now wasn't the time to put Texas on.. He rested his head back onto the pillow and reached for Texas anyways. He shut his eyes and placed Texas onto his face and recalled his wild dream. He was talking to the Queen, then that joker, Gilbert, attacked him and destroyed his heart. Alfred laughed and winced at the pain in his chest. He seriously slept on it wrong!

Alfred then opened his eyes again and looked up at low rise ceiling. Alfred noticed the ceiling was white instead of a sage green. He noticed the mattress was harder than normal and there were only sheets. The dark green comforter was missing and the sheets weren't sage green, but white. His pillow also felt like it was stuffed with newspaper. Now Alfred sat up and took in his true surroundings. Well first, his bed was like a hospital bed. Metal frame, metal backrest, and a curtain was pulled around the bed. The curtain was decorated with black spades. Alfred remembered the hospital and the curtains were just plain white, like everything else in there. Alfred shivered and then noticed his _shirt was gone_. "What the hell is this?" Alfred whispered to himself. He then stared at his chest and saw a scary looking scar was on it. He looked to his left and saw his heart clock was stained with dried on blood. Alfred lifted his right hand and saw it decorated with bandages. _It wasn't a dream?_

"I hope he is awake, the Queen is a little worried, aru." Alfred heard someone say.

"Someone named Matthew Williams keeps coming and asking for him. I swear he is a clone of this man, aru." Alfred then figured it was the Jack of Spades, Yao. "I understand, sir. Let's check his heart rate and…" The curtain was pulled and Alfred pulled the sheets over his bare chest.

"What happened to pushing on the curtains?" Alfred screamed. Both jumped back at his sudden reaction to Alfred being _awake_. They both looked very, very surprised. A nurse was holding a cloth and was wearing all white (figures as much) while Yao was the only color in the room dressed in blues and violets.

"You're awake!" Yao exclaimed.

"Yes now can someone please throw me a bone and explain to me why the hell I'm not home?" Alfred then fumed.

"About that, you've been in a coma for almost two weeks." Yao started. Alfred then froze. Coma? He was in a _coma?_ Holy shit, and for two weeks? What was going on in Matthew's mind right now? His brother has never returned home from the tea shop. Alfred then placed a hand over his heart. _It wasn't beating_. Alfred then turned to his Spades Clock. It was ticking very fast. Alfred then checked his pulse, beating…_Gilbert destroyed his real heart!_ Alfred groaned and sank into the sheets.

"What is wrong, aru?" Yao asked.

"My real heart stopped beating! That is what is wrong!" Alfred screamed. "Impossible!" Yao shot back with the nurse. "Very possible. If you have a Heart Clock that is."

Yao was at a loss of words. Alfred then started to think he should probably explain himself.

"Well, you all know a Heart Clock isn't possible to make without Royal Magic and a Royal Bond, right? Now I got a small bond from our _dear queen_ when I was younger. It was an accident but I've always been glad to have it, but what is the point? The only advantage is that if either heart is destroyed, I continue to live until the other one is destroyed or it stops ticking or beating," Alfred sighed, "I hate being powerful but if I were to be stabbed in the chest, I'll suffer blood loss and be in a coma for a while but I'll live. I'm basically immortal and I can stay alive if I do a magical seal to keep the clock ticking for forever and lock me in the form I'm currently in. So that means if I performed the seal now, I'll look like this forever. Now that I've explained myself, can I go home now?"

"No, in fact, I'd prefer it if you were to stay in the castle for a while longer." Came a new voice. Alfred took the pillow he was leaning on and began to smack his face with it. His royal majesty himself has decided to enlighten the hero's life with his presence. Alfred was not enlightened at all and he decided to show his disapproval with a good head bang to a pillow. Arthur growled at the man and walked forward the Alfred who glared up at the queen.

"This is how you treat the man who saved your life?" Arthur asked. Alfred gave a grunt with Yao.

"Sorry, Artie, but it wasn't you that saved me." Alfred laughed. Arthur looked shocked and Alfred was glad his eyes didn't show emotion once again. He was a little intimated by Arthur right now. His eyes would show his uncertainty. But his angry face with the expressionless eyes was enough to show Arthur's uncertainty in his eyes. Alfred saw Yao smirk.

"Wh-what?" Arthur stammered. Alfred laughed.

"Easy, it is called Royal Magic." Alfred said. Yao then put on the "Oh god" face as Arthur's face and eyes lit up the room with a burning fire.

"How dare you question the magic of my parents! How dare you speak of it as a joke! You want to die for real this time?" Arthur challenged. Alfred blinked a few times but his smirk returned. "A hero will let you try his best." Alfred offered as if doing him a favor. Arthur growled and pulled out and sword and then there was a clatter of metal and Alfred laughed at Arthur's surprised face. "Are you serious, aru?" Yao hissed as he held off Arthur. Arthur growled and took his sword away causing Yao to faceplant. "Ouch…" Alfred murmured. Yao got up and saw Arthur sheath his sword and walk to Alfred's bedside and pick up his Spade Clock. Alfred widened his eyes.

"So, Mr. Jones," Arthur rose the clock. Arthur's face was expressionless suddenly. His eyes had a dark aura in them, "what would happen," He rose the clock above his head, "if I were to smash this?" Alfred paled and hopped out of the bed, not caring at all about the fact his shirt was missing. Alfred then raised his hand to grab the clock. Alfred then grabbed Arthur's fingers and pressed them to the clock.

Alfred looked down onto Arthur and saw he turned a few shades of red. "Please don't smash that clock." Alfred then begged. "Arthur, stand down. If you smash that clock, then he dies, aru." Yao said with his voice shaking a bit. Arthur lowered the clock and stared up at Alfred's eyes and saw his face was full of pain and panic. Arthur lowered his hand and Alfred's hand was still on the clock. Arthur looked bewildered. "My chambers now." Arthur said.

Alfred then had possession of the clock but was then dragged by Arthur. Alfred's chest began to burn and he was struggling to breathe as he ran. "Arthur…my chest…it burns like hell!" Alfred moaned. The two ran up a flight of stairs then made a left. They ran down a hallway where there was a door on the left, right, and at the end of the hall. Arthur opened the door to the left and stepped into a dim lit room with a king sized bed on it and it was decorated with dark blue and violets. Spades were everywhere as well. Alfred then stopped and stared while catching his breath.

Arthur then yanked him onto the bed and Arthur went to the front of the bed and leaned on the frame of it. "You're immortal?" He asked. Alfred held up a hand. "I decline." Alfred said right away and swung his legs off of the bed. Alfred then blinked several times as a shirt was thrown to his face. Alfred stared at the cotton dark blue cotton shirt covering his view then put it on. It was a little large but he realized it was probably something the queen wears at night. Alfred then got up only to meet Arthur staring disapprovingly at him.

"I didn't even explain what my plans were!" Arthur protested. Alfred gave a sigh.

"Arthur, with all due respect, I haven't been home for almost _two weeks_. My brother is probably worried sick. Can you imagine going home and not seeing your brother home? Also, going to everywhere from the police to the hospital and them not having a clue where Alfred F. Jones has been?" Alfred said. He looked down and gave an upset sigh. "I wish he knew I was here." Alfred whispered. Alfred noticed Arthur giving a guilty look. Alfred then narrowed his eyes and his expression became dangerous.

"Um…Is your brother named Matthew Williams?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I kind of told him he was a bloody wanker and a filthy peasant and that you were in the hospital. When he fought back, I threatened to kill you if he didn't leave. He still comes according to Yao but I never notice and just think Yao is insane." Arthur said nonchalantly. Arthur then shrugged as if it wasn't a bother to him at all. Alfred felt his hands tighten into balls of fists.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY BROTHER?" Alfred shouted. Arthur took a step back. Alfred took a step forward then back, stared at the ceiling and threw his hands into the air and then let them fall to his side. He then stared at his Heart Clock, picked it up, and stuffed it into his pant pocket. Alfred shook his head.

"This is how my queen runs his castle? Threatening people's lives to get peace and quiet? Unbelievable." Alfred hissed. He stormed out of the room and retraced his steps so he could find his way to the main hall. Alfred pulled open the main castle doors to find Matthew about to knock on them. "Al-Alfred! I was just gonna…" Matthew then gave a small yelp as Alfred grabbed his wrist with his good and marched down the courtyard and past the castle walls down to his apartment.

"I-I'm glad your o-okay." Alfred heard Matthew stammer. Alfred put on a smile but kept his eyes narrowed. Alfred then stopped in front of the apartment and looked down at his shoes.

"Sorry about that, Matthew. I would've called you if I could, but…I was attacked by the joker and was put into a coma." Alfred said solemnly. Matthew then put on a shy smile.

"Alfred, all that counts is that you came back and you are alive. Besides, I completely hate it there. Arthur really isn't fit for queen." Matthew said. Alfred smiled since Matthew dropped his stuttering. Alfred put on his heroic smile and unlocked the apartment and walked to his side of the apartment and shut his eyes. He was home. The small smell of rosemary and mint came from the shirt. Alfred's smile widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Yao's POV<strong>

Yao was still blinking at the bed that once had Alfred in it. Yao shook his head and the nurse next to him sighed and walked to the back of the infirmary. Yao then thought it was appropriate to go and visit the two.

Yao made his way down the main hall then he walked up the giant staircase. He made a left and headed towards the chambers. Yao walked straight into Arthur's room and found the queen at his desk writing. Yao blinked several times in confusion. "Arthur?" He called. Arthur jumped and turned to look at Yao, the hopeful expression leaving his face right away.

Yao narrowed his eyes at the queen.

"Where is Alfred?" Yao asked. Arthur put on a guilty smile. Yao then stomped his foot.

"Jesus, Arthur! I turn my back on you for ten minutes and I notice that most powerful man in the world just left Spades Castle!" Yao hissed. Yao then paced back and forth putting on a thinking face. He rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Are you thinking of a plan to bring back a man you thought wouldn't be able to do anything?" Arthur then asked.

"Yes." Yao said as he continued to pace. Arthur put on a smirk.

"So what are you thinking?" Arthur sounded more persistent. Yao then stopped. What was he thinking about? Well, first was Arthur's behavior. The second was an immortal man that fell into Arthur and Yao's hand by some miracle and walked out on him. This is what Spades needs on the throne!

"That's it!" Yao then exclaimed throwing a finger in the air. Arthur turned around in his chair and watched Yao.

"Alright, first off, I'm sorry. I didn't think Alfred was this powerful. Second of all, this man is, basically, _immortal_. So if we get Alfred back here, get him used to palace life, we can arrange a political marriage, have him sit on the throne, and Spades won't be looked down as a minority! Just think of it, Arthur! Spades will be considered powerful kingdom since a man with a Heart Clock has been living in our kingdom finally decides to step forward and take his place on the throne. We will be power! We can take on the Heartzis! We can be so powerful we'd stop a full-fledged Suite War! He seems to have the brains of a great king would need! Arthur what do you think…Arthur?" Yao stopped to see him blushing. Yao gave a smirk.

"Well, first off, we have to get him back. No matter what, we have to get him back." Yao thoughtfully added. Arthur looked like he was up for the challenge.

"Nuh-uh, buddy, you've done enough damage, aru," Yao went back into his normal "aru-ing" self. "I'll go into the kingdom. I've got to get Alfred back before the Hearts Kingdom figures out that whoever Gilbert wanted to kill isn't dead." Yao said. Arthur reluctantly agreed and Yao grabbed a coat and walked out of the room. Yao stopped for a moment took in a small scent that he now realized filled the room. Yao turned on his heel and looked at Arthur.

"What's with the mint and rosemary, aru?" Yao asked. Arthur winked and a small green flame came from the closed eyelid. Yao sighed and left the room. Why mint and rosemary? Yao then remembered. Bridget, Arthur's mother, loved those two greens. Yao gave a solemn sigh. Arthur obviously was feeling alone again.

Yao also failed to notice the spy that listened to the whole conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's POV<strong>

Alfred felt his shoulders being shook. "Alfred, Alfred!" He heard. Alfred sighed and sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He saw Matthew put on a small smile.

"I have to go back to work. They are expecting me back anytime now and if I'm late, I'll lose the job. Now I'll be back at the normal time, okay?" Matthew told him. Alfred nodded at his brother and then lied back down onto the couch. He then heard the door shut and he heard silence. A nice silence. He then felt something jump onto the couch and he gasped. He sat up right away and stared into America's eyes. Alfred put on a small smile and let the cat curl up onto his belly and the two fell asleep. There was a knock…Alfred thought he was dreaming.

There was again. _Pound, pound, pound_ "Who is it? It is open!" Alfred called. America gave an annoyed meow and jumped off of his stomach causing Alfred to cough. _Pound, pound, pound_ "I'M COMING!" Alfred yelled annoyed. Alfred looked down and noticed he was still wearing the dress pants from a week ago. Alfred then quickly changed into a pair of jeans and ran to the door. He opened the door and came face to face with Yao.

"Mr. Jones. I'm glad you are home. May I come in, aru?" Asked the Jack of Spades. Alfred blinked a few times. Canada and America were both trying to take a look at the visitor but Alfred quickly shooed the two away when he invited Yao in. Yao thanked the confused man and he stepped into the kitchen Matthew and Alfred shared and Alfred right away pulled out some cold tea and gave it to Yao.

"Thank you Mr. Jones. Now I have a small question for you," Yao started carefully and Alfred noticed Yao was watching him as his face twisted a bit, "Will you please come back to the castle?" Yao finished. Alfred sighed and pulled out a chair to sit in. Alfred looked down at the wooden context of the table that was in front of him.

"I really don't, Yao." Alfred deadpanned. Now his facial expression matched his blank eyes. Alfred could feel Yao gazing at him as he looked down. Alfred heard Yao bring a chair up next to him and take a seat. Alfred turned his head away from the jack and furrowed his brows together.

"Alfred, would you care to tell me why you wouldn't want to come back?" He asked slowly. Alfred finally looked forward and stared at Yao dead in the eyes.

"I don't want to leave my brother alone. I've already done it! I've been in that palace for a week and no one bothered to find Matthew and tell him what happened. I thought you people in the palace were better than this. Just the thought of leaving him out in the dark isn't fair. Arthur also doesn't have any respect for people outside of the castle."

"Arthur is under a lot of stress. It is hard for him to handle a few situations on his own. It seems as if…" The door to the apartment knocked again and Yao stood to open the door. There the two found a royal guard that was holding a very crumpled up piece of paper. "Queen Arthur told me to give this to you." The guard said. Yao took the letter and uncrumpled the piece of paper and turned to Alfred and began to read aloud the note:

_Bonjour Arthur and Yao!_

_First off, how are you? I don't remember the last time I've written a letter to you two. Diamonds is recovering slowly from the invasion but I think we will be fine. _

_Second of off, Monsieur Hothead is tomber en amour? How romantic! I'll remember the roses and wine. Alfred is a nice name, no? Yes, you two found quite a powerful man indeed. I'm most intrigued. I'm surprised Arthur hasn't –The text is unreadable- but he isn't fun in the end. But I have a request. For his safety, all of Spades included, I request an alliance to be formed. All of Diamonds knows about Monsieur Heart Clock and are gonna try there hardest to capture him for my own purpose. Mes amis, I request that this marriage be quick and the new king makes this alliance as quick as possible. As punishment for not doing so, I'll start with Jones and his twin, and ally with the Clubs and Hearts. It is your choice, mon royaume voisin. _

_Bonne journ__é__e!_

_King Francis of Diamonds_

Alfred watched Yao personally crumpled the letter even more. Alfred knew Arthur's seen the note. Alfred then drummed his fingers even more.

"Alfred, Spades and your safety have been threatened. A three on one war is not ideal for me and nor is it for you. I know it must be hard for you to leave your brother in such a rush considering the fact you just came home from a coma, but right now, Spades needs you, I need you, and Arthur needs you. We can't rule this kingdom on our own. A king on a throne is needed, and without one, we are going to be the first wiped off of the map. You are perfect for the role and it might be hard to except, but right now, you need to come back and face a new future in the Spades Palace. Please come. Please." Yao practically begged. Alfred looked down at his feet.

He then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a simple note. He folded it so it would stand up and printed the name "Matthew" in big, clear letters and stood up. He put on a black hoodie and whistled for America. The cat came and Alfred scooped her up and looked at Yao and gave a solemn sigh. "Alright let's go." He whispered sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiku's POV<strong>

The sun began to rise in the Hearts Kingdom and Kiku knew he would have to ride in No Man's Land to reach Spades. Kiku put on a white uniform and placed his katana onto his back and walked out of the palace. He walked over to his armored horse and saddled it up for the journey.

"Ve~ you really want to go this morning, Kiku? I'm tired." Feliciano complained. Kiku looked up at the sky which was painted with oranges and pinks.

"Yes Feli. We were told to check daily if Gilbert is waiting. I'm not sure if he managed to escape but I sure hope I don't have to travel often. I wish Ludwig would stop his Heartzi promotions. They are truly a terrifying group of people. Unfortunately, I cannot question his motives," Kiku then mounted the horse, "all I can do is the orders Ludwig gives to me as queen. I sure hope Arthur is in a better place." Kiku then watched Feliciano mount his horse and Kiku kicked the horse's side for it to move forward.

They soon crossed the border into the desert. The two rode quietly through the dried land and watched for any of the mythical creatures that lived in it.

No Man's Land was a scary place for Kiku. Half of the Spades Independence War (or SIW) happened in No Man's Land after the Suite Ocean dried up mysteriously. Kiku was taught, after Hearts and Diamonds got involved in the SIW, that Hellhounds and Vampire Bats rule the land with giant spiders and scorpions. They say snakes will come and kill a man with a single bite and be dead in a half hour. Hellhounds will appear and kill a man and makes sure that all blood is left to stain the dried up ground. They say quicksand is also found in different parts of the dried up ocean. Kiku has never seen a Hellhound or Vampire Bat, but he's seen the spiders. They are about the size of his palm! Still Kiku rode on.

"Ve~ do you th-think a Hellhound will find us, Kiku?" Feliciano asked. Kiku shrugged but that same question hung in his mind. Would one find them? As the sun sank the further from Hearts the two got, No Man's Land seemed to get creepier. Kiku yanked on the strings of his horse which caused it to neigh in annoyance. Kiku then dismounted and stood on the hot sand.

"No matter where you are in No Man's Land, the sand seems hotter here." Kiku sighed sadly. The two were probably in the middle of the land. Kiku learned in school that the bloodiest battle was here. Kiku kneeled and brushed away the sand a bit. He felt something hard and jumped back. A bone was found there. It was stained with blood and a small club could be seen on it. The mark of murder. Someone from Spades killed that Clubs knight. Kiku looked around with what light he had and saw all the lumps of sand. Then the ones coated with something brown and crusty. Dried blood. Hellhounds would come here with Vampire Bats and maybe vultures! Kiku took a step back in horror as he saw history stare him straight in the face. Kiku could see the dreadful scene in front of him.

Kiku could hear the battle cries of fight men, the screams of dying knights; the sound of clattering swords…Kiku could feel Death as it constricted all of the happiness he felt inside of him. Kiku felt hands grip his wrists and arms, his ankles and feet. Forces tugged at his clothes and they begged for release of the world. Kiku stood motionless as he heard pleas of death or life. Death then wrapped its arms around Kiku and tugged at his katana. Yellow eyes surrounded Kiku and Feliciano as Death listened to Kiku's breathing slow as he saw the hounds stalking him. The whispers turned to screams of help. Help…Kiku did nothing…he just stood and listened as his ears rang. Death tugged harder and harder onto the katana. 'Take us from this place, Queen Kiku!' 'Why did we enter this impossible war?' 'You were a coward, Kiku!' All shouts encircled Kiku as Death grabbed the katana's handle and pulled it from its holding spot. Kiku stepped backward and gripped the handle of the horse. He could hear Feli screaming as the hooded figure of Death rose the katana into the air. He then brought it down and it vaporized into black smoke before it could pierce Kiku's head. The noises stopped, the screaming subsided, and the hounds ran. Kiku stood with the katana now on the ground giving off a black smoke.

"Wherever you go, Death will follow, wherever you hide, Death will search forever, whatever choice you make, Death shall claim another. Death follows you, Kiku, more death comes with the simplest of orders. Death will never pity you Kiku, just laugh at your faults and laugh at a now unavoidable future." Kiku heard in the wind. Kiku has had enough. He grabbed his katana then mounted his horse and turned it towards his kingdom.

"Let's get home, now." Kiku said and kicked the horse's side harshly so it could burst into a sprint. Feli wasn't far behind the queen.

"He's following, he's following…" Kiku heard the voice of Death follow him.

"Hearts has made a mistake…Hearts shall pay one day…" Death whispered. Kiku looked behind him and saw the black smoke following him. Kiku kicked his horse's sides again. He felt sweat drip down his forehead as he was desperate to find the sun again. Kiku heard Feli gasp as the shadows swallowed the ground to make it look as if they were running on the dark voids of space.

"And Hearts and Spades blood will be solid again all on Kiku and Ludwig's account. The Hearts army falls by the order of the king…the world won't be the same. Another form of darkness will come to punish you, Kiku. Another shall suffer the same…but no matter where you go in Spades, I shall follow." Death's rasp voice made Kiku shiver as he rode. The sun was suddenly visible and was half way up the sky.

"A Second Heart and a Dark Queen shall come to power and the Second Heart shall bring peace while the Dark Queen attempts to bring chaos." Death then spoke. Kiku then knew he wouldn't forget those words…a Second Heart and Dark Queen.

"Across the desert you shall see, a two sided kingdom of light and dark, and the choice of the other three shall determine the fate of the Second Heart." Death then flew off of the two and Kiku watched as it raced towards the other side of the desert. Now Spades was in trouble. What the hell was a Second Heart…then it clicked…a Heart Clock…someone over there has one. It is a prophecy Death has given Kiku. A warning. Kiku shock his head as he crossed into Hearts Kingdom. He stopped his horse and stepped onto the border. Kiku doesn't want to believe the prophecy, it was Death that gave such a dark warning…but what point was that? It was a prophecy he shouldn't ignore. Kiku knew what he must do.

He must double cross his own king.

**Wow, Kiku and Death don't get along very well, do they? The Kiku and Death scene basically reminds Kiku that when he was a child during the SIW, he was convinced to ally with Spades and sent many men to their death. Now Death, not always being a bad guy, wants to warn Kiku of an upcoming tragedy that he should try and stop. Now this chapter will probably be explained further in Inside the Minds of Those around Me since it basically explains Kiku's role now. Kiku will start off the next chapter with him thinking about the prophecy then the spotlight will go back to Alfred. Then the Awesome Joker will come and make an appearance and we get some Heart Clock action once again! Also, a Suite War(Basically a World War)? It looks possible and Francis is introduced! He will be seen later on in the story but right now, he is scene through a letter given to Arthur and Yao. Kiku has more encounters with Death just so you know and Death, in my mind, is a little scary, even trying to help Kiku! Now I understand this chapter is EVERYWHERE but we get to see some dark stuff next chapter so be warned…**


End file.
